doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Guardian (New Series)
When the 9th Doctor was partly responsible for the presumed destruction of the Daleks he was sent to keep an eye on him.(DW:New Earth) He appeared to the Doctor and Rose after they left Lady Cassandra dieing in her past selfs arms telling them the whole story.(DW:New Earth) When they arrived in front of Queen Victorias gaurds he slapped the Doctor. When they were taken to the Torchwood estate he explored. When the Wolf attacked he dissapeared. He ended up back in the Tardis and smacked the Doctor when he came.(DW:Tooth and Claw) When the Doctor was investigating strange events at Deffry Vale High School he posed as a eagle and remained watching the whole event from a lampost near by. After the school exploded he morphed back and stepped inside the Tardis.(DW:School Reunion) Upon the Tardis landing on the S.S Madame De Pompadour he put a sunlounger right outside it and lay on it. When 2 Clockwork men arrived he turned into a dove and flew away. After the events he returned to the Tardis but forgot the sunlounger.(DW:The Girl In The Fireplace) When the Tardis crashed into a paralell Earth his powers were almost completely destroyed. He lay in his room dieing. When the Doctor was surrounded he used all his remaining powers to turn into an eagle and attacked but was grabbed and elecricuted. He burst int feathers that lay on the ground. (DW:Rise Of The Cybermen) He dissapeared and lay on the Tardis floor near the console. When the Doctor repowered the Tardis and returned to their Universe he woke up and his powers returned.(DW:The Age of Steel) When the Tardis landed in 1953 he went for a walk. The Wire Recoinized him as he had fought her once before. She made Magpie attack him. He put a ring on him. It drained his powers and put him into a deep sleep. When The Wire was contained the connection was broken and he was freed. He returned to see Elizabethes corrination but aaccidently knocked a lampost that almost hit her. He turned into a white mouse and snuck away.(DW:The Idiots Lantern) When the Tardis landed on Sanctuary 6 he relised he left his hat in the pool room and went to fetch it. When he got it he fell in the pool. When he was leaving the Tardis fell into the planet. He explored and found the Beast.(DW:The Impossible Planet) He was put in a cell. When the Doctor defeated the Beat he was freed and left.(DW:The Satan Pit) He disguised as a white cat watched the runner carry the Olympic Torch. When he reached Dames Kelly Holmes the Isolous tried to turn him into a drawing but his powers stopped it. He watched the Doctor light the Olympic Flame.(DW:Fear Her) When the 3 found ghosts were all over Earth he was deeply disturbed. When captured by Torchwood he turned into a white tiger but they used a device to trap him in Human form. When the ghosts turned into Cybermen he dissapeared.(DW:Army of ghosts) After the Doctor put his life on the line to pull the Daleks and Cybermen into The Void he decided that he was no longer needed and turned into a angel like being then left for the sky.(DW:Doomsday) Apperance He wore only white. He had a white trilby. He had a white shirt and overcoat along with a white tie. He wore white trousers and boxers. He wore white trainers and socks. Once he wore a white hawaian shirt with black flowers and knee leghnth shorts. When at the Torchwood Estate he wore a white army suit. Hobbies :He enjoyed transforming into different animals. :He liked swimming in the Tardis pull. :He liked watching the Olympic Torch be transported and hadnt missed since 1896.